The acceleration and braking of a vehicle are typically controlled by foot pedals located in the foot well of the vehicle. In some scenarios, unintended objects such as the floor mat may become unintentionally engaged with one of the pedals, e.g., the accelerator pedal or brake pedal. In these scenarios, if the unintended object forcibly presses the foot pedal, the vehicle may unintentionally accelerate or brake, thereby creating an unintended situation for the driver of the vehicle and for those around the driver of the vehicle.